The subject matter described herein relates generally to wind turbines and, more particularly, to a life extension kit for a wind turbine generator support frame.
Wind turbines have been receiving increased attention for being environmentally safe and relatively inexpensive alternative energy sources. With the growing interest in alternative energy sources, considerable efforts have been made to develop wind turbines that are reliable, efficient, and cost effective.
Some known wind turbines include a generator support frame including a main frame or a “bedplate” and a generator support frame or a “rear frame” portion that is cantilevered from the bedplate. Known generator support frames may be subjected to stresses including dynamic loading that may cause fatigue cracking and/or failure.